The prior art buckling structures of lamps, such as wall lamp's, seat lamps, or stand lamps, are assembled by screwing studs with nuts. Not only the collision accident easy occurs, but also the locking tools (for example, spanners, openers, etc.) are necessarily in assembly. In assembly, the wires will expose so as to generate electric shock. Moreover, the assembly work is tedious and thus it is unsuitable for being assembled by the users themselves. Thus generally, the wire winding box is assembled with the inserting rod before sale. Thereby, the cost is high and a larger space is necessary for transfer and storage.